


Путь разрушения

by Shagero_Alled



Category: Berserk
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagero_Alled/pseuds/Shagero_Alled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гатс не слышит разговор у фонтана, но все равно уходит из банды Ястребов. Почему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь разрушения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано было для ФБ-2015.

Гатс чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой, которую только что вскрыли и выпотрошили. Так паршиво ему не было со времен, когда он ушел из банды Гамбино. Ха. Ушел. Когда убил Гамбино и сбежал. Прошлое, которое он так старался забыть, снова вскрылось, как старые раны. Они кровоточили, выворачивая душу наизнанку.

«Ты проклят! Дьявольское отродье. Ты должен был сдохнуть одиннадцать лет назад!» — чужие голоса так четко всплыли в памяти. Гатс пошатнулся и привалился плечом к стене. Его мутило, перед глазами все плыло и кружилось. Хотелось сдаться, улечься под этой стеной и сдохнуть.

«Нет уж. Если подыхать, так в бою, захватив с собой в ад врага. А не как собака», — одернул он себя, цепляясь пальцами за стену, чтобы не упасть.

— Вот пьянь! — со злостью сказал кто-то позади него. Гатс даже не повернулся — он заставлял свое тело, ставшее таким чужим и неуклюжим, идти вперед. Собственный меч тянул к земле, как глыба.

«Надо найти Гриффита. Иди к Гриффиту. Иди!»

Он не помнил, как вылез из канализации, как добрался до трактира, где обычно они заседали с бандой Ястребов. Гатс бесцельно брел по улице, его то и дело подташнивало после того, как он приложился головой о какой-то камень, когда прыгнул в сточную канаву. Хорошо хоть как-то умудрился уцепиться за корягу, а то бы так и захлебнулся в вонючей жиже.

Встречающиеся по пути люди шарахались от него, как от прокаженного, но Гатс не обращал на них внимания. Все, что его сейчас волновало, — дойти до Гриффита, увидеть его одобрение. Взгляда или полуулыбки бы хватило. Гатсу нужно было хоть что-то, что могло вытащить его из черного омута отчаянья. Он переступил черту. Убил невинного ребенка. Случайно. Но убил.  
«Ты монстр, Гатс! — кричали голоса в голове. — Чудовище, умеющее только убивать».

«Я знаю. Не нужно мне напоминать», — невесело усмехнулся Гатс. Он увидел знакомую вывеску и пошел к двери.

В трактире было шумно и людно.  
Гатс не сразу заметил компанию своих, зато его самого заметили: Каска вскочила из-за стола и быстро направилась к нему. Она явно была сердита.

«У наших отрядов были назначены тренировки», — запоздало вспомнил Гатс. Надо было предупредить, но вчера он сразу же отправился выполнять задания Гриффита, только заскочил в палатку переодеться и взять оружие. Он покинул лагерь, едва стемнело.

— Где тебя черти носили?! — набросилась на него Каска. — Ну и вонь! Ты в канаву упал? — она демонстративно помахала рукой перед лицом, будто отгоняла гадкий запах, и скривила губы.  
— Где Гриффит? — не реагируя на нападку, спросил Гатс.  
— На балу в честь принцессы Шарлотты. В замке.  
— Правда? — отстранено отозвался Гатс. Развернулся и вышел.

— Эй! Ты куда? Я еще не закончила, — завелась Каска, выйдя за ним вслед.

Она еще что-то говорила, но Гатс не слушал. Все звуки, окружавшие его, сливались в сплошной шумящий поток. Гатс ничего не различал, кроме проклятий из прошлого, которые вихрем носились в памяти.

 

***

 

По дороге до замка Каска немного отстала — наверное, задумалась о чем-то.

Гатс поднимался по каменным ступенькам лестницы к фонтану. Через огромные, в человеческий рост окна бальной залы, выходящие в сад, можно было разглядеть Гриффита среди вельмож и дворян. Что делать дальше, Гатс не знал. У него не было никакого плана, он не думал о том, как позовет Гриффита. Может, лучше просто подождать на улице, пока тот не уйдет с бала?

Спрятавшись в тени, Гатс прислонился спиной к прохладной стене: накопившаяся за день усталость дала о себе знать, накатив новой волной.

Гриффит вышел к фонтану, ласково улыбаясь принцессе. Стоило подождать, пока они расстанутся, но когда Гатса волновало окружение Гриффита? Он шагнул вперед.

Каска догнала его слишком поздно: Гатса заметила принцесса. Она вскрикнула, вцепившись в руку Гриффита, прячась за него.

— Ты напугал Ее высочество, — укоризненно сказал Гриффит. Гатса как молнией прошибло: с такой холодностью Гриффит на него ни разу не смотрел. Он отступил на шаг и врезался в налетевшую на него Каску.

— Ваше высочество, простите этого идиота, — она быстро поклонилась Шарлотте, схватила его за руку и утащила за собой.

Гатс не сопротивлялся — позволил увести себя, словно скотину на бойню. Ему было все равно, куда идти, лишь бы подальше от этого холодного взгляда.

— Придурок! Теперь Гриффиту будет стыдно перед принцессой, — ругалась Каска, волоча его прочь от дворца.  
— Извини, — безразлично откликнулся Гатс.  
— Перед Гриффитом извинишься.

В ее голосе ему почудилась плохо скрываемая радость, будто Каска приревновала Гриффита к принцессе, а теперь была счастлива, что Гатс испортил им романтический вечер.

— Пойдем, смоешь с себя эту грязь и вонь, — добавила она уже спокойнее.  
— Спасибо.

Каска лишь отмахнулась и жестом указала идти вперед в узкий переулок: так было быстрее добраться до центральной улицы, на которой располагались общественные бани. До самой улицы они не дошли шагов сто, свернув на перекрестке.

 

***

 

Каска привела его в маленькую купальню, которую ей отвели в безраздельное пользование: король посчитал варварством мешать леди-рыцарю мыться в уединении. Гатс хорошо помнил, как Каска обрадовалась, что больше не нужно дожидаться своей очереди и отбиваться от смельчаков, норовивших ее ущипнуть за задницу.

Прежде чем оставить Гатса одного, Каска положила на скамью мазь и бинты: она хранила их на полке на всякий случай.

Как только за ней закрылась дверь, он скинул с себя плащ, расшнуровав ремень, бросил его на пол. Следом стащил мокрую безрукавку — Гатс терпеть не мог рукава: они мешали, сковывали движения, каждый раз, покупая новую рубаху, он от них избавлялся — и штаны, противно цепляющиеся за кожу.

Он наполнил бадью холодной водой: сил греть ее не было — Гатс засыпал на ходу.

Сегодняшний день вымотал его сильнее любой битвы. Обычно после боя в крови долго еще плескалось возбуждение, утихающее после хорошей пирушки. Сейчас же Гатсу казалось, что его перемололо в жерновах мельницы.

Он окатил себя холодной водой, растер по коже грязь. Рана от стрелы кровоточила, горела и не давала покоя. Напоминала о грехе, который он совершил без колебаний и раздумий.

«Это для Гриффита, ради его мечты», — снова и снова убеждал себя Гатс. Но самовнушение не действовало, оно рассыпалось в пыль, стоило вспомнить взгляд Гриффита. Холодный и жесткий.

Так он смотрел на врагов.

Гатс вылил на себя всю оставшуюся в ведре воду, надеясь, что отмыться все-таки удалось, но не спешил вылезать из бадьи. Он немигающим взглядом уставился на каменную стену, не зная, что делать, когда покинет эту комнату. Стоит ли оставаться в отряде Ястребов или лучше уйти, забрав тайну Гриффита с собой?

От раздумий его отвлек стук закрывшейся двери. А ведь Гатс даже не заметил, как она открылась.

«Наверное, Каска вернулась. Глупая баба, лучше бы спать ушла», — подумал Гатс, но не стал поворачиваться и прикрываться. Каска молчала.

— Ты испортил мне планы на вечер, Гатс, — наконец сказала она голосом Гриффита. Гатс вздрогнул и обернулся. Он был готов увидеть кого угодно из Ястребов, но не Гриффита. Тот выглядел уставшим. Вздохнув, он подошел ближе.  
— Извини, — тихо ответил Гатс, снова отворачиваясь. И подумал о том, что второй раз за сегодня просит прощения.  
— Убийство Адониса не входило в мои планы, — продолжил Гриффит. — Но он бы стал помехой в будущем.

Гриффит остановился у бадьи, и Гатс почувствовал спиной его пристальный взгляд. Как будто Гриффит пытался найти признаки того, что его солдат сломался.

От чужого внимания неприятно свело желудок.

— Случайность, — говорить не хотелось, слова будто раздирали глотку. Но Гатс знал точно: прикажи Гриффит убить мальчишку — он бы провалился. Гатс не смог бы выполнить этот приказ.

— Ты ранен? — в голосе Гриффита появилось беспокойство.  
— Не трогай! — крик сам вырвался из горла, Гатс отпрянул к стене, в спешке выскочив из бадьи, стоило чужим пальцам задеть его плечо. Наверное, это было смешно и нелепо, но на лице Гриффита не было и тени улыбки, он выглядел потерянным. Так и застыл с поднятой рукой и удивленно смотрел на него. — Замараешься, — тихо добавил Гатс, словно извиняясь.

Гриффит моргнул, удивление как будто стекло с его лица, обнажив... злость? Да, Гатс мог бы поклясться, что его командир был в ярости.

Он шагнул вперед, обошел наполненную водой бадью, с силой прижал Гатса к стене.

— Ты не грязный, — Гриффит старательно выговорил каждое слово прямо в лицо Гатсу, так что тот ощутил его дыхание на своих губах. Это было не похоже на поцелуи, но по телу все равно забегали приятные мурашки. — Ты хорошо справился, — добавил он, взяв лицо Гатса в ладони так же, как во время их первого боя, и заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Ты справился. Все закончилось, — Гриффит говорил, словно хотел высечь эти слова в его памяти.

Становилось тепло. Впервые за этот чертов день он почувствовал долгожданное облегчение. Ему не нужно покидать Ястребов, не придется привыкать к одиночеству снова. Гриффит отстранился, подошел к скамье, на которой с краю лежала сухая одежда.

— Иди ко мне. Перевяжу твою рану, — поманил он.

Гатс послушался и громко выругался, когда налетел на бадью.

— Осторожней, — Гриффит улыбнулся — первый раз за этот вечер.

 

***

 

Из-за нападения и убийства герцога Юлиуса наступление на армию Тюдор перенесли на пару дней раньше: командиры Белых драконов хотели отомстить за своего генерала. Надо было выспаться, но сон как назло не шел. В памяти снова и снова представал умирающий принц с застывшим в мертвых глазах вопросом: «За что?».

Гатс рывком поднялся с постели, наспех натянул на себя одежду и вышел на улицу, захватив с собой меч.

Нужно было чем-то заняться, чтобы не думать о том, как облажался.

Лагерь спал, лишь часовые несли посты, закутавшись в плащи.

Гатс был рад, что поставил палатку в самом конце лагеря: никто не заметил, что командир предпочел сну тренировку.

— Впечатляет, — вдруг сказали за спиной. Гатс дернулся, поудобнее перехватил меч и обернулся, готовый напасть, но, увидев вышедшего к нему Гриффита, опустил оружие.

— Что ты тут забыл? — спросил Гатс с досадой: он не заметил, как тот приблизился. Раньше такого не было, Гатс всегда ожидал нападения и не доверял никому. В Ястребах он и сам не заметил, как расслабился: с ними не нужно было опасаться удара в спину.

— Решил проверить как ты, — пожал плечами Гриффит. — Вижу, ты рвешься в бой, — он тихо засмеялся.  
— Эта царапина не помешает, — уверено отозвался Гатс, в подтверждение своих слов взмахнув мечом.  
— Знаю. Даже после боя с Бессмертным ты быстро оклемался, — кивнул Гриффит. — Восхитительно.  
— Что? — не понял Гатс.  
— Когда ты сражаешься — это страшно и восхитительно одновременно, — повторил Гриффит. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как выглядишь со стороны?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Гатс. На поле боя нет места таким глупым мыслям: помедлишь и умрешь. Пока меч с ним, Гатс выживет в любой битве, какой бы жаркой она ни была. В этом он убедился за тринадцать лет, проведенных на поле боя.  
— Твоя дикая мощь впечатляет, — продолжил Гриффит. — Когда ты рядом, я верю, что смогу все.  
— Я испортил тебе вечер, — напомнил Гатс. Ему стало смешно: как такой, как он, может быть важен для Гриффита? Да, он хороший солдат, с легкостью убивающий врагов, но это всё. Кроме меча, у Гатса больше ничего нет и не будет. Все остальное дал ему Гриффит: место в жизни, людей, которых он может назвать друзьями, которые не предадут. От понимания этого стало паршиво, хотя куда еще-то? Это походило на болотную трясину: стоит задергаться, как увязаешь глубже.

— Таких вечеров будет много, — спокойно ответил Гриффит. — Не стоило приходить ко мне. Я нашел бы тебя сам.

Наверное, уловив настрой Гатса, Гриффит подошел к нему вплотную, как тогда, в купальне.

— Ты хорошо справился. Но я и не сомневался в тебе.

— Почему я? — спросил Гатс. Это был глупый вопрос, он и так знал, почему. Для остальных Гриффит был образцом, идеалом. Им не нужно было знать об обратной стороне.  
— Я тебе доверяю. Знаю, что ты не подведешь, что умеешь хранить чужие секреты, — перечислил, как будто и в самом деле задумавшись, Гриффит. — Тебе хватит этих причин?  
— Хватит, — согласился Гатс.  
— Принесешь мне голову вражеского генерала?  
— Принесу, — губы сами растянулись в хищный оскал. Гриффиту не нужно об это просить, битва — стихия Гатса. Во время битвы он чувствовал себя живым.  
— Все пройдет, как обычно,— добавил Гатс. Он теперь действительно в это верил. — Твои планы всегда срабатывают.

Гриффит довольно улыбнулся, отстранившись

— Нам стоит поспать, — предложил он. Гатс кивнул.

 

***

 

Только вот Гатс ошибся. Все пошло наперекосяк, едва он увидел спешившуюся Каску, загнанную к краю обрыва.

«Глупая баба!» — пришпорив коня, выругался про себя Гатс. Он успел, блокировал удар, вторым вышиб врага из седла, не дослушав его хвастливую речь.

— Сдохнуть хочешь? — повернулся он к Каске. Она не реагировала, будто спала с открытыми глазами. — Эй. Очнись! — позвал Гатс, поймав ее за руку в последний момент. На миг он замер в шатком равновесии, но дернулся, наклонившись вперед, когда почувствовал боль в боку. Нога выскользнула из стремени, и они с Каской начали падать.

Гатс прижал ее к себе, надеясь, что они не разобьются о скалы, упав в реку. Может, у них еще есть шанс выжить. Гатс успел задержать дыхание, прежде чем они камнем вошли в поток, подняв столб брызг. Стоило вынырнуть, как доспехи и безвольное тело Каски тянули обратно ко дну. Силы были на исходе, от холода сводило мышцы. Гатс схватился за проплывающее бревно, но прекрасно понимал, что долго не продержится. К их счастью, противоположный берег реки был пологим, и Гатс поплыл к нему.

Выбравшись, он вытащил из воды Каску.

— Чтобы я еще раз плавал в доспехах, — отплевываясь, проворчал Гатс и стащил с себя шлем. После того, как убедился, что Каска дышит, выдернул стрелу.

— Встречу — убью ублюдка, — пообещал себе Гатс, выкинув ее в кусты. Он осмотрелся, прикинув, как далеко их унесло от отряда. Противоположный берег был слишком крутой, Гатс и один вряд ли бы на него забрался.

«Придется идти в обход. Каска не переживет подъема, ее лихорадит. В лесу могут быть вражеские солдаты, идти сейчас — самоубийство, — подумал Гатс. Он заметил пещеру. — Обождем здесь»

 

***

 

— Я вернусь с подкреплением, только не умирай, — крикнула Каска, убегая.  
— Схватить ее! — приказал Адон. Чертов старик никак не хотел сдохнуть. Гатс бы с удовольствием разрубил его надвое, если бы этот трус не прятался за своих солдат, командуя с безопасного места.

«Это пока», — подумал Гатс. Убивать он мог долго.

— Её догонять будете позже, — он преградил путь кинувшимся за Каской солдатам. — Если останется кому.

Гатс рванул вперед, снеся мечом полголовы первому противнику, разрубил пополам второго, выпустил кишки третьему.

Он не знал, что в нем видели враги, но в их глазах застыл страх. Ужас перед его мечом, ломающим все, что попадается на пути, будь это закованная в доспех плоть или сталь.

— Мой меч не слишком острый, но он в три раза тяжелее и толще обычного, — Гатс не запугивал, он констатировал факт. — Любой, кто попадет под него, обречен на мучительную смерть, — последнее он сказал явным удовольствием. Враги зашумели, никому не хотелось умирать ради сведения личных счетов командира. Задние ряды осторожно начали отступать, отходя вглубь леса.  
— Никто не хочет отомстить за Самсона? — удивился Адон.  
— Лично я просто наемник, — отозвался кто-то из солдат, и его поддержали другие.

«Наемники», — усмехнулся Гатс. Он на собственном опыте знал, что рыцарская честь для наемников — ничто. Все, что их интересует, — это награда.

— Тогда я заплачу в три раза, нет, в пять больше тому, кто его убьет!

Отряд одобрительно зашумел.  
— Вперед! — заорали солдаты, бросившись на Гатса.  
— Наконец-то решились, — оскалился тот, поудобнее перехватывая рукоять меча. Больше ему не нужно было беспокоиться о Каске, ее не надо защищать, следить, чтобы она не попала под его меч. Она уже далеко, даже если за ней погнались, то лишь немногие, с ними она легко сможет разобраться сама. Гатс в нее верил.

Он кинулся в гущу врагов, погрузившись в битву с головой, и вдруг вспомнил недавний разговор с Гриффитом.

«Что он там говорил? Страшно и красиво? Сделаем!» — Гатс позволил жажде крови вести его.

Нет разницы, куда и как бить: вокруг враг. Их всех нужно уничтожить.

 

***

 

Боль, пронзившая ладонь, остудила Гатса. Он осмотрелся: вокруг валялись изуродованные трупы и раскуроченные внутренности, от пролитой крови стоял густой запах железа.

«Красиво? Как это может быть красиво, а, больной командир?» — усмехнулся Гатс, убив подстрелившего его арбалетчика.

— Невозможно. Он один положил больше пятидесяти солдат!  
— Еще не все сдохли? — Гатс хищно оскалился. — Буду рубить ваши головы до самого рассвета.

Враги зашумели, подталкивали друг друга вперед: по глупости верили, что до них Гатс не доберется.

«Зря», — подумал Гатс зарубив двоих одним махом.

— Убейте его уже, недоумки! — истошно завопил Адон.

«Надрывайся, пока можешь. Когда твои люди падут, придет твоя очередь», — решил про себя Гатс, бросившись вперед.

 

***

 

Ран становилось больше, с каждым взмахом меч казался все тяжелее, и Гатс уже не мог разобрать, что кричали вокруг вражеские бойцы, что орал их командир.

«Что я тут делаю? Рискую собой — и ради чего? Ради Каски? Вряд ли… теперь она уже далеко, они ее не догонят, — подумал Гатс. — Может, хватит? Этого достаточно?»

Тело ныло от напряжения.

«Принесешь мне голову вражеского генерала?» — вдруг всплыла в памяти просьба Гриффита.

— Принесу, — прошептал Гатс, повторяя свое обещание. Раз он его дал, нужно выполнить: Гриффит на него рассчитывал. Он не простит Гатса, подохни он тут.

У Гатса будто открылось второе дыхание, он кидался на все, что еще могло двигаться. В какой-то момент не осталось никого: все, кто не успел сбежать, были убиты. Гатс загнано дышал, опираясь на меч, его била крупная дрожь — тело дошло до предела. Если бы сражение затянулось еще немного, он бы не точно выдержал. Он закончил рубить врагов перед самым рассветом — в верхушках деревьев заиграли солнечные лучи.

«Нужно идти за Каской, — подумал Гатс, прислонившись спиной к ближайшему дереву: так стоять было легче. — Только отдохну немного».

Закрыв глаза, он провалился в сон.

***

 

Ему снился Гриффит: он стоял на горе из изуродованных трупов и выглядел довольным.

— Разве это не великолепно, Гатс? — спросил он, разведя руками. — Все эти люди приходили за твоей головой — и все они мертвы. Ты…  
— Монстр? — подсказал Гатс.  
— Прекрасен, — закончил свою мысль Гриффит. Он смотрел на Гатса с нескрываемым восхищением.  
— Башкой стукнулся? — приподнял бровь Гатс. Гриффит мотнул головой и посмотрел на него насмешливо, как на глупого ребенка.  
— Когда ты поймешь свою ценность? Когда перестанешь искать свою смерть в очередном бою? — спросил он. — Я тебе уже говорил: мне решать, где и когда ты умрешь. Не вздумай помереть без моего разрешения.  
— Не сдохну, не переживай, — огрызнулся Гатс.

 

***

 

Из сна его вырвал испуганный крик Каски.

«Вернулась все же».

— Заткнись, — попросил он, наощупь найдя пальцами ее плечо. Через силу открыл глаза: за Каской стояли Джудо и Гастон.  
— Живой, — с облегчением прошептала она, уткнувшись ему головой в грудь.  
— Что со мной будет.  
— Дурак, — не зло выругалась Каска.

Ему перевязали раны и с силой уложили на собранные на скорую руку носилки.

— Я сам!  
— Тебе нужен покой, — строго сказал Джудо, удержав его. Замялся и добавил тихо:— Спасибо, что спас Каску.

Гатс кивнул. Он попытался заснуть, но сон, как назло, не шел — бродил рядом, словно осторожная дичь, и не давался в руки.

 

***

 

Тело болело адски, Гатсу казалось, что он весь сплошная рана. Чуть двинешься — и боль впивается в кожу, словно шипы терновника. Лекарство, которым поделился Джудо, быстрее заживляло раны, но пару часов все от него чесалось и жгло. Зато после можно было вырубиться и проспать крепким сном до утра.

Гриффит зашел к нему, когда Гатс смазывал раны мазью.

— Помочь? — спросил он.  
— Со спиной. – Сам Гатс не мог достать до всех ран, приходилось обращаться к кому-то из ребят или к Каске. Она ворчала, но не отказывалась.  
— Больно? — Гриффит осторожно прикоснулся к первому порезу.  
— Заживет, — уверенно отозвался Гатс. На нем всегда все заживало как на собаке, а с лекарством Джудо — и подавно.  
— Лекарь сказал, что эта битва была для тебя последней.  
— Он много болтает, — огрызнулся Гатс. Его бесила одна мысль о том, что придется остаться позади, стать бесполезным. — Все затянется через пару дней.  
— Рад это слышать, — Гриффит улыбнулся. — С тобой у нас все получится. Война закончится.

Он сладко потянулся, когда закончил бинтовать спину.

Гатс внимательнее присмотрелся к командиру, не зная, что конкретно ищет — может, какие-то следы беспокойства перед боем и встречей со старым бароном. Но Гриффит выглядел, как обычно, разве что более уставшим. По его взгляду, такому же ясному и устремленному вперед, было понятно, что Гриффит уже рисовал в воображении будущий замок.

— В конце этой недели мы атакуем крепость Долдрей, — сказал он. И тут же поправил сам себе: — Возьмем крепость Долдрей.  
— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Гатс.

 

***

 

— Жутковато, — поделился мнением подъехавший к Гатсу Джудо. Он смотрел на чернеющую за пылью твердыню.  
— Прорвемся.

Гатс был уверен: в этот раз все пройдет, как задумал Гриффит.

— Эта битва будет самой тяжелой. Крепость неуязвима, нас ждет сильнейшая армия Тюдор, — вздохнул Джудо. — Рад, что ты в строю.  
— Не переживай, выполним все по плану Гриффита — и победим, — Гатс кивнул направившемуся к ним командиру.

Гатс не тешил себя иллюзией собственной неуязвимости: эта битва действительно могла стать для него последней. Но он не собирался сдаваться — как командир авангарда Ястребов, он выжмет из себя все.

— Первый отряд, вперед! – скомандовал Гриффит, взмахнув саблей, пришпорил коня и понесся, уводя за собой солдат.

Гатс повел свой отряд следом, вырвался навстречу двинувшемуся к ним врагу и плавно врезался в строй, прорубив проход для отряда Гриффита.

«Нашелся», — отметил он про себя, увидев Боскона.

Генерала Пурпурных носорогов было трудно не заметить: он возвышался над солдатами могучей горой. С ним будет сложно справится, но Гатс, не раздумывая, направил коня к Боскону, сметая с дороги врагов и любуясь их искореженными ужасом лицами.

Громко зазвенела сталь. Стоило им с Босконом сойтись в поединке, солдаты, спасаясь, отступили назад, освобождая место.

В этот раз противник Гатса был очень силен, сотня бойцов и рядом с ним не стояла. Он блокировал удары и был быстрым, несмотря на мощный доспех.

«Я умру, если не выложусь по полной», — подумал Гатс. Кровь из рассеченной брови застилала обзор, мешая.

Он вспомнил Зодда и усмехнулся. Этот генерал и в подметки не годился тому бессмертному чудовищу. Боскон человек, а значит, его можно победить.

 

***

 

После взятия Долдрей закончилась война, и вместе с ней — привычная жизнь. На всех командиров отряда Ястреба свалились новые обязанности и заботы. Сложнее всего оказалось обучить Гатса: он не знал ни грамоты, ни письма, не умел вести светские беседы. Сперва Гриффит хотел поручить все это Каске, но, попытавшись научить Гатса читать и, видимо, отчаявшись, та заявила:  
— Занимайся им сам, если не хочешь, чтобы я его заколола!

 

Так и получилось, что посвящать Гатса во все премудрости жизни придворного пришлось самому Гриффиту.

— Я больше не могу, — Гатс бросил перо и собрался встать из-за стола. Гриффит быстро оказался у него за спиной и усадил обратно.

— Пиши дальше, — строго сказал он, удержав Гатса за плечи. Тот матюгнулся и снова взял перо, оно плясало и не слушалось. То ли дело меч: с легкостью подчиняющийся воле хозяина, он был будто продолжением самого Гатса.  
Буквы выходили ужасно кривые и огромные.

 

— Гриффит, мне стоит уйти из Ястребов, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Гатс, дописав алфавит. Он развернулся, прижался спиной к столу. По потемневшему взгляду Гриффита Гатсу показалось, что сообщение выбило его из колеи, но он быстро совладал с собой.

— Почему? — выцветшим голосом спросил Гриффит, похоже, стараясь держать себя в руках.

«И как это сказать, чтобы не прозвучало идиотски? — с тоской подумал Гатс. — Дорогой командир, я боюсь себя, меня все больше захватывает жажда крови, восторг от чужих предсмертных хрипов и красоты смерти. Это становится зависимостью, я превращаюсь в чудовище».

— Все, что я умею, — это убивать, я тебе больше не нужен, — просто ответил он.

Гатс понимал, что Гриффит убил много сил, терпеливо вытаскивая его из каменной скорлупы, приучая к тому, что не все вокруг хотят только попользоваться тобой, не дав ничего взамен. Гатс принимал эту истину неохотно и с осторожностью и знал, что уйти теперь было бы черной неблагодарностью, но не мог иначе.

— Я задыхаюсь в этих стенах, — он обвел комнату рукой. – Я не умею жить по-другому, кроме как убивать.  
— Я тебя научу, — прошептал Гриффит. — Но сначала… Для тебя есть задание.  
— Кого убить и за что? — таким же шепотом отозвался Гатс. Он почувствовал предвкушение — это пугало и раззадоривало любопытство одновременно.  
— За попытку меня отравить...  
— Кто это? Я его убью! — Гатс было сорвался с места, но Гриффит усадил его обратно.  
— Тише, не перебивай, — попросил он. — Ты сам знаешь, как нас не любят некоторые дворяне.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Гатс. — Когда они собираются тебя отравить?  
— Сразу после речи короля, — Гриффит посмотрел в окно, он что-то обдумывал. — Я не знаю, сколько их. Это не один человек.  
— Убить всех, — пожал плечами Гатс.  
— Нет. Возникнут подозрения, и мы потеряем все, что заработали за три года.  
— Тогда кого мне нужно убить?  
— Исполнителя. Он поднесет мне бокал с ядом, убери его без свидетелей и лишнего шума. Не дай ему покинуть страну.  
— А ты? — Гатс чувствовал подвох.  
— Разыграю спектакль со своей смертью, — буднично ответил Гриффит, словно говорил не собственной гибели, а о выезде на пикник. — Не бойся, это меня не убьет.  
— Это опасно, — заметил Гатс.  
— Времени нет. Бал завтра, — пожал плечами Гриффит. — Ты согласен на новое задание?  
— У меня выбора нет, — сдался Гатс. Его пугала мысль о смерти Гриффита, пусть даже и ненастоящей.  
— Спасибо, — Гриффит улыбнулся. — Не забудь заказать себе костюм для выхода в свет.  
— Что? Это обязательно? — поежился Гатс. Он терпеть не мог эти важные сборища и удачно избегал их весь последний год.  
— Обязательно, — довольно кивнул Гриффит.

«Мстит, сука» — догадался Гатс. Фыркнул, но спорить не стал.

— А ребята? — спросил он, повернувшись к двери. Нужно было заказать себе проклятый костюм, придумать, как спрятать меч, и изучить все возможные выходы из бального зала.  
— Они не должны ничего знать: враги обязаны поверить в мою смерть, — ответил Гриффит. — Они соберутся все вместе, чтобы отметить успех, и тогда я от них избавлюсь.

«Не слишком ли это жестоко по отношению к Ястребам?» — не задал вопрос Гатс.

— Так ты остаешься? — спросил Гриффит.  
— Пока остаюсь.

Гатс вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

«Ты хотел убивать? Гриффит исполнил твое желание», — мысленно обратился он к себе.

Но в этот раз он был уверен, что не облажается.

 

***

 

Прислонившись плечом к дереву, Гатс наблюдал, как Гриффит подпалил церковь с запертыми внутри королевой-мачехой и дворянами, как ярко вспыхнул огонь, жадно пожирая сухое дерево. Крики и визги метавшихся в часовне людей... забавляли? Захотелось подойти и подбросить хвороста, чтобы пламя разгорелось еще сильнее, проглотило узников целиком.

Ветер принес отвратительный запах паленых волос, но еще — жареного мяса и дыма, и Гатс невольно сглотнул слюну. На балу ему не удалось поесть, он вышел перед самой речью короля: нельзя было упустить исполнителя. А теперь желудок громко требовал пищи.

Гатс вспомнил, как после охоты они с ребятами зажарили загнанного кабана, только вот в воображении вместо него на вертеле почему-то оказалось изуродованное тело королевы, дергающееся в предсмертных судорогах.

Этот неожиданный тошнотворный образ вывел Гатса из оцепенения. Он посмотрел на Гриффита, с нескрываемым удовлетворением и даже весельем глядевшего, как горит церковь.

«Если я не уйду, то стану настоящим чудовищем», — вдруг с ужасом понял Гатс. Он и сам не заметил, как поверил Гриффиту и увидел красоту в творящемся кошмаре. Пожар и гибель врагов он и сейчас считал великолепным зрелищем, одновременно осознавая, что это неправильно.

— Твою мать, совсем крыша съехала, — тихо выругался Гатс, мотнув головой, словно отгонял уродливые и волнующие видения. Он не был уверен, что сможет смотреть на мир, как раньше, но в его силах хотя бы запереть эту жажду крови глубоко внутри.

Воображение услужливо подкинуло ему возможное развитие событий: ему станет мало убийств врагов, и от скуки он обратит внимание на своих же товарищей, издеваясь над ними и пытая для развлечения. Гатс боялся стать одним из таких наемников: уж он их на своем веку повидал немало.

«Прости, Гриффит, но тут наши пути расходятся», — подумал он и решил, что уйдет из отряда, чего бы это ему ни стоило.


End file.
